U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,251,983 and 6,056,933 disclose inversion carbon blacks and their manufacture, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. These carbon blacks have a lower proportion of larger particles if the additions of combustion air and carbon black raw material are increased in an appropriate manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,234 disclose a conjugated diolefin-based copolymer rubber and its use in tires. The recommended reinforcement which is used when the copolymer rubber is used in a tire is carbon black or silica.